


3:28 A.M.

by micscamerasing



Series: Homestuck [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Short Drabble, lovey dovey dave, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micscamerasing/pseuds/micscamerasing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP dressed in dragon onesies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:28 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> Some JohnDave AU for ya guys. Thanks for reading. Xoxo micscamerasing

"Oh hellllll no, I'm not dressing in that thing." Dave said to John. He backed away from John and the dragon onesie John was holding for him to wear. Dave knew he had to get out of there quickly because at any second John will use his super effective pouty face on Dave. John did pulled the pouty face and that's how Dave ended up in a dragon onesie that Saturday night. He'd argue with anyone that he did it too be ironic, but wearing that stupid thing with John being cuddled up to him until 3:27 a.m. wasn't all that ironic, but it was cute.  
John had fell asleep about 30 minutes left in the movie. And Dave kept looking at him, somewhere he had lost his glasses in the blankets sometime ago. Dave didn't hide the fact he was staring, if John were to wake up, he'd be blushing at the attention Dave was giving him. Dave glanced at the clock, afraid if he looked away for too long, he'd miss every second with John, so he didn't look at the clock for long. 3:28. The clock read, Dave moved John closer, John snuggling closer to his chest and gripping the blanket tighter. Dave would make up some lame excuse in the morning when Bro asked why he was wearing the onesie. And Bro would make jokes all day, seeing through Dave's lie automatically, John would make comments about how he caught Bro snuggling to one of his smuppets once. But Dave didn't care right now, because at 3:28 in the morning, he was really glad John did the pouty face and pulled him to the couch to watch movies, he was really glad John said yes a year ago. Dave kissed John's forehead, letting one of his hands rest, under the covers, on John's back, and the other in John's hair, kissing his forehead. Dave always got tired when he was like this with John, and this time was no exception. Dave yawned, closing his eyes, and sighing contenting. Dave was happy that he was in love with John, and that John loved him back just as much. Dave fell asleep with that thought.


End file.
